1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup applicator, and more particularly to a leakproof makeup applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional makeup applicators have rotatable rods with applicator heads attached thereon, so as to facilitate the users to finish the makeup more efficiently.
One of the disadvantages of the above mentioned makeup applicators is that the makeup liquid mixture is adapted to fill the gaps between the rod and the shell or other nonrotatable elements and is eventually coagulated, so that the rod is deprived of the rotational function. Moreover, such malfunction is usually unrepairable, thus causes much trouble to the users.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the disadvantages mentioned hereinabove.